


the ties which bond

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Light Bondage, Psychological Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, sex to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza is haunted from Kyoka's abuse. Mirajane is unsure if she is handling it well.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	the ties which bond

**Author's Note:**

> get these kids a gd therapist... another kink drabble, to nobodies surprise

Erza whined, hips bucking eagerly in the air, and Mirajane trailed a sharp nail down the red-dead's thigh, smirking at the tremor she received in response.

This was supposed to help, a way for Erza to overcome some of the horrific things which had happened to her, and even if Mirajane had her doubts it was clear that Erza wanted this. Needed this. 

"More." Erza breathed, and it was rare for her to be so forward in her demands. In other circumstances Mirajane would have punished her for that. Today was different, though. Today was about Erza. Mirajane tightened the bonds which held Erza to their bed, so tight that she was afraid to draw blood, but Erza was moaning loudly, crotch searching for friction that was being denied. 

After their fight with Tartarus, Erza had been begging Mirajane to be restrained, and although the demoness enjoyed the idea of Erza being at her mercy... this did not seem right to her, somehow. 

"Please, Mirajane." Tears were streaming down Erza's face, saturating the blindfold which kept in her darkness. "Please." It was a broken whimper, vulnerable and fragile and the opposite of everything Erza usually was. 

Mirajane could not take it anymore. 

She let her magic pulsate, a demonic form taking over her feminine features, and tore off the bonds. Before Erza could complain, Mirajane replaced the ties with her hands, grip crushing, but warm; familiar. This way she could monitor the pressure whilst still delivering the same helpless feeling to Erza. It made her feel better, more in control of the situation, and Erza did not seem to have any additional complaints, not when Mirajane's other hand found her dripping cunt, thrust two large fingers inside and pulling them apart. Erza loved the pain which edged on pleasure, Mirajane knew that now, so when Erza's body convulsed underneath hers it was not a surprise. 

Before the last wave of her orgasm had even hit, Mirajane expelled the magic from her body and ripped the blindfold from Erza's head. She cupped the red-heads cheeks, kissing away every stray tear she found there, saving Erza's lips for last. The kiss was urgent but gentle, and Mirajane hoped that this had helped, that Erza had found a light to cast away some of the darkness. But if she hadn't, they could try again; they had their own forever, and Mirajane was willing to do anything - become anything - in order to help Erza find herself again. 


End file.
